heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lower East Side
Desiring to find the Black Widow, Hawkeye came here only to walk into a trap set by the Mad Thinker, being attacked and captured by Hammerhead. He then returned, entering a cheap, sleazy bar where he found Bruiser, whom he clashed with and interrogated to know where the commies were keeping the Black Widow. After having been reconstructed by the Vision, Ultron returned to his old base in the Lower East Side to plot the total destruction of mankind. Seeking to make up for betraying the Avengers, the Vision followed Ultron back to his base and learned the robot's plot to destroy New York City in a giant nuclear explosion. Soon, the Vision was joined by the Avengers, who took the side lines while the Vision battled his creator. However the battle was lost because of the untimely intervention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who were tracking the Adamantium which Ultron's body is constructed of. As they arrived and stunned the Vision, Ultron was allowed to escape, leaving the Avengers to deal with the device set to destroy the whole city. The Vision eventually informed the Avengers that that he destroyed the device's mechanisms, preventing Ultron from detonating the explosion. Using telemetry data supplied by Charles Xavier, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four traced the person who took over Spider-Man's mind to a church where Father Bowen was sheltering Xi'an Coy Manh. After she told them she possessed Spider-Man to rescue her two little brothers Leong and Nga, who were kidnapped by uncle Nguyen, the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man immediately agreed to help. Searching for a thief named Alarich Wallenquist, Daredevil tried to get information from Turk Barrett and Bilge, only to be attacked by Elektra, who was out to collect the bounty on Wallenquit's head. Elektra cured the unconscious Daredevil and had Bilge called his boss Eric Slaughter, who managed to speak in code to make Slaughter understand that he'd been captured by the assassin. Some times later, Frank Cortese was hired by Mister C to protect him from Spider-Man. A while later, Firefist began executing homeless people in the Lower East Side. As Firefist prepared to execute another homeless man, he was attacked by the Green Goblin and Spider-Man. The Green Goblin brought the man to safety, while Spider-Man fought Firefist. Firefist nearly killed Spider-Man for interfering, but Spider-Man was saved at the last minute by the Green Goblin, giving Spider-Man the chance he needed to strike Firefist unconscious. He then webbed Firefist up for the police. As soon as he had another vision of Mary Jane Watson being killed, Kaine escaped from a maximum security holding penitentiary in the Lower East Side. Ben Reilly used to live in a modest Lower East Side apartment. Threnody visited an abandoned building in the Lower East Side to feed upon the dying drug addicts. The Kangaroo used to lurk in a hidden burrow on Manhattan'sLower East Side. The Cat came to the Lower East Side to know where his kidnapped son was being kept. In a Lower East Side hotel, Alison Mongrain was rescued by Joe Robertson from an assassination attempt. Boomerang's hideout was in an abandoned warehouse on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. Ben Grimm's old school was located in the Lower East Side. | PointsOfInterest = * Alphabet City * Bowery * Little Italy * Ludlow Street * Soho | Residents = * Bruiser Bates * Frank Cortese * Jimmy-6 * Turk Barrett Bilge (Earth-616) Bilge, seeing Turk Barrett being roughed up by Daredevil, he followed orders from Slaughter to kill Turk before he was able to talk. He tossed a molotov cocktail at them, but DD managed to carry Turk away from the blast. DD was caught in the shock force, and was wounded, but tried to get the information out of Bilge anyway. However Elektra was after Alarich Wallenquist, too and threw a sai at Daredevil, knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head. She grabbed hold of Bilge and told him he was a dead man unless he turns over the whereabouts of Wallenquist. Bilge then called Slaughter, though he was under duress from Elektra herself, and managed to speak in code to make Slaughter understand that he'd been captured by the assassin. Brutus (Dog) (Earth-616) Brutus was Turk Barrett's dog, who was easily defeated by Daredevil. Harleen (Earth-616) Harleen was found by Ben Reilly in his apartment with Jimmy-6. Tilde (Earth-616) Tilde was Ben Reilly's landlady when he rented her Lower Manhattan apartment. She later complained with him for the unpaid rent. William Gardner (Earth-616) William Gardner was a young, brilliant marketing consultant, but he unfortunately specialized in an industry which crashed and became homeless. Attacked by Firefist, he was rescued by Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. Former Residents Sammy Skalek (Earth-616) For eight years, Sammy 'The Smiler' Skalek blithely roamed the streets of Manhattan, homeless and jobless, until he was ultimately burned down by Firefist. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lower_East_Side Lower East Side at Wikipedia }} Category:Locales